


You Made them Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gaster isn't actually in the story but he's kinda hinted at, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Pacifist Route, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Suicidal Thoughts, eventual plot maybe, fourth grade frisk, frisk can speak, spoilers for all routes, there is really not much of a plot to this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a trash heap of domestic fluff told through the eyes of Frisk in sort of a memoir-type style. There will be some angst, but all of it will have a happy ending, and there'll be a lot of hurt/comfort going on. If everything goes according to keikaku, it should be funny and cute and hot chocolate for the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Look so Blue, Dearie~

**Author's Note:**

> I’m brand new to AO3 and I’ve never written fanfiction for Undertale before, so sorry if this is a little different or OOC or whatever. This story is written in a sort of trippy way, with Frisk looking back on her home life right after getting out of the Underground as a young adult, sort of in a memoir-type style. So you’ll see more sophisticated descriptions of child-like thoughts and perceptions, basically. As for the actual plot, this is going to be a collection of loosely related stories, so if you’re like me and can’t stay with one plotline for too long, I’ve got your vertebrae. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Frisk!” Monster Kid waved. I waved back, and took my seat next to him and pulled out my math folder.

I can’t say I remember much about human elementary school, but it couldn’t have been as good as monster school. All of the teachers of the monster school were my friends, and they taught using magic and terrible puns and food. The only structural thing that was different that I could remember is that monster school was a bit more career-oriented, and it resembled big-kid school a lot more with math teachers teaching math and reading teachers teaching reading, mostly because most of the teachers had very limited amounts of knowledge in any subject but their own. 

A lot of jobs in the monster world don’t require a lot of book smarts-- craftsmen, sentries, salesmen, and royal guardsmen made up about 90% of the career options. This was probably because of how self-sufficient the community was. We hadn’t really interacted much with humans since we left the underground, so we had to find our own food, make our own houses, and most importantly, create our own puzzles.

A lot of jobs changed. Alphys was fired. The royal guard had more or less disbanded, although Papyrus still claimed the title. Because there were so many new jobs to be done that had never really been necessary in the Underground, creating a school had gained priority. Many monsters took on teaching jobs, keeping their old jobs as something of a side business. The teaching staff originally just consisted of Undyne, the gym teacher, Alphys, the science teacher, and Toriel, the English teacher. But after “pulling some strings”, so to speak, Asgore convinced Muffet to become a math teacher, since she had more than a little experience counting pennies (and taking bribes from Asgore), Vegetoid to become a health teacher, and Gerson to be a history teacher. It was a pretty strange teaching staff, but it worked surprisingly well. 

There was only one problem with it, at least in my eyes. Muffet wasn’t always great with kids, and her kids weren’t always great at math. “Ahuhuhu~ You didn’t do your homework, dearie? You know, maybe I’ll make a cake for the class, who did what they were supposed to. You’d be quite the ingredient!” Poor Monster Kid was shaking in his boots.

“I-I can’t d-do long division, Miss M-Muffet!” 

“Well why not? Isn’t it easy? It’s just like baking a cake. You divide the recipe into multiple parts, and if you get stuck, multiply!” 

None of this made sense to me whatsoever. I’d been home with the flu for the past few days, so when Miss Muffet came around to my desk, I offered up the homework from a few days ago and she grinned. “Ahuhuhu~ Don’t you have today’s homework?” 

“I was sick,” I pointed out. 

“Sick? Oh, dearie, I forgot how fragile humans are! We’ll have to get you caught up, won’t we?” 

She danced around the rest of the class, seeming increasingly irritated. “Have none of you done last night’s homework?” She glared at a young bunny-like monster who began to cry. 

“I’m not good at math!” 

“Everyone can be good at math if they do their homework, dearie.” 

“But I couldn’t do it! I tried!” she wailed.

Miss Muffet wasn’t too happy with this and webbed her and Monster Kid for “not trying enough”, despite the fact that there was not a single person in the room who had done their homework. She then proceeded to try and teach more about long division. I didn’t know what long division was, but it looked… long. Very long. There were lines on the board that shouldn’t have been there, and numbers under the lines and above the lines. It sort of reminded me of when I’d fought her-- lots of confusing lines, the imminent threat of death. It was a good thing I wasn’t wearing purple today. 

After about an hour of learning less than nothing, Miss Muffet passed out our homework, handing me four pages, front and back-- one for each day I’d missed, plus today’s. I wondered whether it would be more beneficial to struggle or pay her gold in this situation. Unfortunately, Miss Muffet wasn’t as interested in taking bribes now that the spider clans had been re-united. 

“Frisk, dearie, you understand the lesson, don’t you?” If I said yes, she’d either grin and be pleased or she’d ask me to prove it. If I said no, she’d be upset no matter what, but less upset. I didn't want to make her upset at all.

“I have the basic concept, and through these homework assignments you expertly designed to increase my knowledge I know I’ll have mastered it.” If there was one thing I’d gotten really good at during my experience in the Underground, it was baseless flattery. 

“Ahuhu~ Of course you will, dearie. Well, it’s off to gym class with you!” She patted my head with a long, furry hand. After I left the room, I pulled a string out of my hair and frowned. 

“Frisk, do you know what to do?” Monster kid asked me. 

I shook my head. “I think there’s math involved.” I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. “Just be brave.” Taking my hand off his shoulder, I found it covered in spider web, which I rubbed off on my jeans.

We stepped outside of the gym and peered in. The kindergarteners were frantically dodging ping pong balls (Undyne had been banned from using dodgeballs), and one kid was pelted in the stomach and began to cry. 

“OH COME ON!!! I’M NOT YOUR FREAKING KINDERGARTEN TEACHER!!!!”

“Isn’t that the Kindergarten class she’s talking to?” Monster Kid asked. 

“Yeah. Just be brave,” I replied. 

(O)

Finally home, I sat down at the table and felt an intense urge to scream.

I hated math. I hated the 4 pages of math that Muffet had decided I was capable of doing. I saved the entire Underground without doing a single calculation. I wasn’t going to be a vendor or get other stupid career with math in it! I was going to be the ambassador! I didn’t need to learn long division! 

“Frisk, are you all right?” Toriel had apparently noticed that I was collapsed over the kitchen table. I groaned. “You weren’t harmed in gym class again, were you?” I groaned louder. Today Undyne had told the entire class that if anyone could land an attack on me, they’d get extra credit. Luckily, it was one-on-one, but it was still a bit of a process trying not to die. But math was much worse. “Child, tell me what is wrong.” 

“Math.” 

“Oh, goodness. Perhaps Alphys can help you… I was never good at math myself.” I groaned again. “I’ll call her,” Toriel decided. While she did that, I looked down at my math and felt like crying. I didn’t know how many times 25 went into 475. That was what calculators were for. 

“Alphys is coming. Why don’t you have something to eat?” Toriel didn’t wait for me to groan again; she walked into the kitchen and found some pie… Only it was filled with a strange egg substance instead of butterscotch and cinnamon. She gave it to me, and I ate some of it. It wasn’t a good dessert, but it still tasted pretty good. 

Alphys showed up not too long after that. She and my mom had a surprisingly good relationship despite the fact that my mom had fired her, but I think that’s exactly what Alphys wanted, anyways. It was hard to not be friends with her: she and Undyne lived right down the street. Then again, all of the monsters I knew lived right down the street; Sans and Papyrus even shared the other half of our duplex. “I heard you needed help with math!” I frowned, so she picked my paper up. “Oh, that’s easy. Nineteen!” I glared at her. “What? Long division isn’t hard!” I banged my head on the table.

“Alphys, Frisk isn’t a scientist. She’s a fourth grader,” Toriel pointed out. 

“Oh, man, sometimes I forget how old you are! You know, with saving the Underground and all…” she blushed. “All right, so you can’t spare your math homework like you did to defeat every other monster you did. So you have to solve it!” 

“How?” I asked. 

“Well, uh. You take the divisor and the dividend, right? And you--”

“What’s a divisor?” 

“The dividend is the bigger number and the divisor is the smaller number. Except when it’s not. If it’s not, you’re probably trying to take a percent of something, or trying to find the margin of error--” I didn’t mean to, but I started to cry. Alphys panicked. “T-toriel!! Your k-kid’s leaking!!!” 

“Alphys, those are tears.” Toriel deadpanned.

“Humans cry? ...I mean, er, sorry! I don’t know what tears are!!!! Especially not when I’m watching anime!!!!” Alphys laughed nervously.

“Alphys, can’t you explain the math in a simpler way?” Toriel looked tired. 

“Uh, I can try! So you take the dividend and you divide it by the divisor to get the quotient. That makes sense, right?” 

“No.” I frowned. 

“...Toriel, I don’t know how to explain it.” Alphys looked dejected. “You should ask Sans for help! He’d be a lot better at this than me.” 

“Do you really believe Sans would be able to teach Frisk long division? He is intelligent, to be sure, but there is no need for him to have a strong understanding of mathema--”

Alphys cut her off. “Definitely!! There’s nobody in the underground who can do math like he does!” 

“If you say so…” Toriel frowned. “Frisk, I’ll try and convince Sans to assist you. I will be back in a moment.” 

“Can’t you just say ‘the big number’ and ‘the small number’ instead of quotient and dividizer?” I asked. 

“It’s nice to call a number by their name. And dividizer is not a word.” 

“Math isn’t alive. You don’t have to be polite.” I sighed. 

“How much math homework do you have, anyways?” 

“Four pages, front and back.” 

“What?!!?” 

“I was out sick for a few days.” 

“Oh… Right.” Alphys shuddered. “If you don’t know the difference between a dividend and a divisor, you’ll be up all night with that.” 

“Thanks,” I said dryly. 

“Sans has agreed to help!” Toriel called. Said skeleton strolled into the room with a giant grin.

“sup.”

“Sans, thank god. Frisk doesn’t know what a dividend is and they’re trying to do long division.” 

"hey, i don't know what that is, either." Sans winked.

“Sans, are you sure you know how to do this?” Toriel asked. 

“long division? sure.” Sans looked down at my homework and grinned. “so i probably don’t do division like your teacher is teaching you division. that’s way too much work. you know me. i like shortcuts.” I nodded and grinned. He sure did. “so let’s look at 475 divided by 25. your teacher’s gonna tell you to ask how many 25’s go into 47. do you remember something like that?” 

“Sort of.” 

“well, i hope you didn’t learn too much of that, because that’s way too complicated. frisk, what’s 25 times ten?”

“250.” 

“what’s 250 times two?”

“500.” 

“so you’d agree that 25 goes into 500 twenty times? You know, ten times two?”

“Yeah.” 

“what’s 500 minus 25?”

“475… That’s what we’re trying to find.”

“exactly. so 20 times 25 is just twenty 25s being added together, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“so just subtract one of those 25s, and how many 25s are left?”

“19.” 

“there you go, kid. that’s your answer. you’re done.” 

“Wait… How did you do that?” 

“division’s all about figuring out how many times the little number can fit into the big number. for now, at least. so if you multiply the little number by some easy numbers like 2, 5, and 10, you don’t have to do any work at all. just as i like it.” He winked. “you’ll have to do a few more of these before it’ll make sense. so don’t worry about it for now, you’ll get it in a little bit.” 

I nodded, and caught a glimpse of Toriel’s face. She looked impressed. “so what’s the next one? 764 divided by 4? well, the answer’s gonna be really big. like, more than a hundred.

“It’s 191, actually,” Alphys chipped in. 

“hey, genius, if you give us the answer too soon, you’ll really do a number on the learning process.” I tapped my pencils on the table to make a “bu dum chsss” sound, and Sans gave me a fist bump. “anyways, it’s gonna be bigger than a hundred. so we might not be able to do this one in our heads. unless you’re alphys.” He took a sideways glance at her and grinned a bit wider. “so, kid. what’s 4 times a hundred?”

“Four hundred.” 

“bingo. now, what’s 4 times 50?” 

“That’s bigger than a hundred.” Sans laughed and poked me, making me giggle. “Uh… 200.” 

“so what’s 200 plus 400?” 

“600.”

“so 4 times 150- you know, the 100 plus the 50- is 600. But we still have to make it up to 764, so what number should we use next?” 

“Uh… 25?” 

“this is a real smart kid,” Sans said, messing up my hair with a hand.


	2. Don't Look so Blue, Dearie~ (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter, still on the same non-existent plotline.

The math lesson continued in this way until I actually knew what I was doing. Sans even managed to teach me the way that Muffet had been trying to teach us, which was decidedly much harder than the shortcut Sans was using, but he told me it would be important to know how to divide that way later. Eventually he sat back and watched as I got increasingly faster at doing the math, occasionally interrupting to make a bad pun or show me an easier easier way to do it. I was almost done with all four pages when Toriel walked into the kitchen, arms full of groceries. I hadn’t realized she’d ever left. “Mom!” I cried, jumping up from my seat. Blue light surrounded me and pulled me back into my chair. 

“nope. you gotta finish.” 

“But I’ve been working for forever!” 

“hey, take it from me. once you stop working, you’ll never start again. come on, you’ve only got a couple problems left.” 

I groaned, and Toriel smiled at me. As I worked, I noticed Sans trying to help Toriel put her groceries away using his magic. _Note to self: gossip with Papyrus about this later._ Toriel tried to nonchalantly look over my shoulder as I worked and seemed very impressed by the fact I could do it. I could feel myself beaming. “I’m done!!” 

“nice work, kiddo! see, you’re smart. it’d take anyone else a lot longer to figure out what’s going on with those numbers.” I hugged him, and he stiffened. I don’t know how solid bone can get any more stiff, but it did. “o-oh. hey kid.” His cheeks were slightly blue, and I giggled. All the monsters seemed pretty unused to hugs, Toriel and Asgore being exceptions. 

“Sans… I had no idea you could do mathematics, let alone teach it.” 

“oh… math is sort of a hobby of mine. i think it’s easy as pi, but my thinking might be a bit irrational.” 

“I think it is. I could never do math.” 

“...that was a joke.”

“What, that I could never do math?”

“i mean, that’s a joke too, but i meant the easy as pi thing.”

“Making pie is quite easy. A lot easier than math.” 

“... you use a lot of math when you make pie, you know, whether you realize it or not. ...where’s alphys? she appreciates my math jokes.” 

Alphys peered out from the other room. “Math jokes are never funny, Sans. Especially if you understand them.” 

“i think they’re pretty rad. take the square root of two, for example. radical.”

“Oh my god, Sans. You aren’t funny.” Alphys looked almost angry.

“I’m sure I’d be laughing if I understood, Sans,” Toriel reassured him. 

“maybe if you learn to multiply yourself, i can give you a two-Toriel.”

Toriel laughed at that one. “Oh!! I understand!!” she exclaimed. I giggled. “But Sans, where did you learn math?” 

“it’s just sort of a thing i do. y'know, puns, quantum physics, eating, sleeping.”

“I never knew! But where did you learn it? Not many in the Underground can do advanced math.” _Or regular math._

“it’s a shame, really. quantum physics makes the world go round.” Sans stood there grinning for a few seconds. “you don’t get that joke.”

“Sans, not even I get that joke.” Alphys frowned.

“sorry. i suppose i misinterpreted the gravity of the situation.” 

“Sans, what’s the point of making jokes when nobody understands them?” 

“well, i-”

“Sans, where did you learn math?” I asked. He was practically doing backflips to avoid the question, and given how lazy he was, that was a giant red flag.

He glared at me, a giant grin still on his face. “i had a tutor. anyways, i-” 

“Who?” Toriel asked. 

“...the royal scientist. y’know, when they were still still a royal scientist.” He grinned.

“Alphys, you taught him?” Toriel asked.

“Huh? Sans, what are you…” Sans glared at her. “Y-yeah! I taught him!”

Toriel looked at me, seemingly confused. I shot her a similar look back. “Sans… I get the feeling you aren’t being entirely truthful.” _I mean, neither is Alphys._

“i’m not lying. i really was taught by the royal scientist. i’ve still got one of the lab coats in my room next door. i wear it when i wanna feel smart.”

“But you weren’t trained by Alphys,” I said, frowning. 

“whaddya mean?”

“Alphys couldn’t have trained anyone,” I replied. Not with the research she was doing. “Could you?”

Alphys frowned. “I-I’m sorry, Sans! Frisk is right... I-I can’t keep lying like this… Not even for you.” 

“...you don’t need to. you’re right, i wasn’t taught by alphys.”

“Then… Sans… You were trained by the royal scientist before her?” Toriel asked.

“...i gotta go. papyrus hasn’t had his bedtime story, and he’ll get real cranky-”

“Sans! It’s only six o’clock!” Toriel protested.

“what? wow kid, that was even faster than i thought.” He paused.

“uh, i gotta tell papyrus his, uh, pre-dinner story. it helps with digestion, you know.” He stood up from the table and walked out. I chased after him, but as soon as he’d turned the corner, he vanished. 

“Alphys… Sans was trained by Gaster?” Toriel asked.

“T-this clearly means a lot t-to Sans. I-I don’t think this is my place to t-talk.” 

“Clearly it does mean a great deal to him! We want to help him, Alphys. You know how much secrets can hurt.” Toriel frowned.

“No. I won’t say anything.” Alphys stood firm. I began to walk out the door. “Frisk… Please, leave him alone.” I’d never seen Alphys quite so determined before.

“I won’t mention the royal scientist! I just wanna see if he’s okay,” I told her. I didn’t wait for a response. I flung out the door, walked about three feet, and flung open the door to the other side of the duplex. 

“OH, FRISK!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BROTHER!!” Well, there’s Papyrus.

“Where is he?” I asked.

“HE SAID GOODBYE AND STARTED WALKING TOWARDS GRILLBY’S!”

“Huh.” I thought about leaving, but decided against it. “Hey, Papyrus… Do you like science?” 

“I LIKE PUZZLE SCIENCE!! BUT SANS SCIENCE CONFUSES ME… SANS SAYS ALL SCIENCE IS A PUZZLE, BUT SCIENCE PUZZLES AREN’T VERY FUN PUZZLES.” 

_It’s apparently not much of a secret that Sans is interested in science._ “Are you good at science?” 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GOOD AT EVERYTHING!!” His eyesockets narrowed.

“EXCEPT SCIENCE. I WAS NEVER GOOD AT SCIENCE.” 

“Do you know any scientists?” 

“YOU ARE ASKING A LOT OF QUESTIONS, HUMAN! BUT THAT IS OKAY, BECAUSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS THE ANSWERS! I KNOW ALPHYS! AND SANS! AND DAD!!”

“You have a dad?” I asked with a gasp. 

“EVERYONE HAS A DAD!! AND IF THEY DON’T, ASGORE WILL BE THEIR DAD!”

“Who is your dad?” I had to try and stay somewhat calm, or Papyrus might notice that something was up. Fortunately, he really wasn’t much of a scientist.

“HE WAS THE SCIENTIST BEFORE ALPHYS!! HE WAS VERY SMART!! BUT NOW HE WORKS IN THE CORE. HE’S VERY BUSY. SANS TOLD ME HE WAS. I HAVEN’T SEEN HIM IN A LONG TIME.” 

“Have you ever looked?” 

“SANS SAID HE LOOKED FOR A LONG TIME, AND SANS IS VERY GOOD AT FINDING THINGS, EVEN IF HE IS LAZY.”

“I’m going to try to find Sans. You said he was headed to Grillby’s, right?” 

“YES!!! I DON’T KNOW WHY, THOUGH. I MADE SPAGHETTI! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME?” 

“Yes. But not right now.”

“OH NO! MY PLAN HAS BEEN FOILED!!!”

“Huh?”

“IF YOU TAKE A BITE, YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO LEAVE!!! SO I WANTED YOU TO TAKE A BITE!”

I giggled. “Sorry, Papyrus. I’ll hang out with you later.” 

He looked sad. “OKAY, HUMAN… I WILL SEE YOU ‘LATER’!”

I smiled and began to walk towards Grillby’s. I was about halfway there when I realized something. Sans always winds up in the complete opposite direction of where he heads. I immediately turned around, not even bothering to check Grillby’s. _But if he’s not at Grillby’s, where would he be?_

There was a little wooded area behind our house, so I stepped onto what looked like a path. If Sans didn’t want anyone to find him, this is where he’d hide. I knew I probably wouldn’t hear him, but I kept my ears open anyways. I mean, it's not like I could close them if I wanted to. I also knew I wouldn’t find him anywhere near the path, so I wandered off of it and began walking away from the houses. 

I’d been walking for a while, whacking through thorns and branches as I went, when I felt a drop of water on my arm. I looked up to see dark clouds. Within a minute, it was raining steadily, and I decided I just needed to go home. But I realized pretty quickly that I had absolutely no idea where home was. I pulled out my cell phone, and it said it was out of reception. I was lost. 

“Sans!” I cried. He had to be here somewhere. I stuffed my phone in my pants pocket, hoping it wouldn’t get wet, but it seemed useless at this point. The rain was only falling harder and harder. My striped shirt was soaked all the way through and my hair clung to my head. I needed some form of cover, whether it was home or not, so I quickly stumbled through the brush until I found a hollow log. 

“Hello? Are there any spiders in there?” I asked. A spider came out with a post-it note that read, “Sorry, all of the rooms are booked for the night.” I collapsed and began to cry. After about a minute, a few spiders came out holding a donut, which I graciously accepted, thanking them several times, but it didn’t stop me from crying. “I just want to go home,” I told them. 

I shivered. I should have taken a coat. The rain was getting colder now, the sun pretty much gone from the sky, and it was falling faster and faster. The spiders became too scared to come out and interact with me. Eventually I heard a crack of thunder, and I wailed. “Sans!!!” But nobody came.


	3. Don't Look so Blue, Dearie~ (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao remember how i said this was gonna be fluffy? Whoops. There might be fluff in here if you squint. This is really just setting up background information, and it will get happy. Eventually. I swear it ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Holy guacamole!! 230 hits and 15 kudos? You guys are AMAZING. I come from a very small fandom over on FF.net, so this is really unbelievable. X3)

I saw lightning strike a nearby tree, and it began to fall. Screaming, I ran away from it, and it smashed part of the log that the spiders were in. I ran back over and tried with all my might to move the tree off and help the spiders, and I eventually rolled it off. There was an opening in the top of the log then, so I found some branches and rested them across the top as a roof, placing some leaves on top. The spiders seemed grateful, but I was still cold and wet and scared. 

If I was going to find home, I’d need to climb a tree, but there was too much lightning. I knew I could reset and start the day over now without getting struck by lightning, returning to my warm, dry bed, but the thought of making Sans relive whatever had made him run away seemed cruel, as did redoing all of my math. 

“I need to find my way home, but I don’t want to get more lost,” I told the spiders. One came out and handed me a string and a post-it note that said, “Use this.” I realized I could use it to trace my way back to the log, and Ithanked the spiders a lot of times and began walking, holding the string in one hand. It was very thick for spider string and it made it through the thorns and trees with ease. It didn't make a ton of sense, but I guess that's what magic is for. 

Shivering, I picked a direction and walked that way, clothes heavy with cold water. I checked my cell phone, but it wouldn’t turn on. I hoped it wasn’t broken, but I had other things to worry about. I couldn’t feel my hands or feet, and eventually, feeling too exhausted to take another step, I curled up in a ball on the ground and shivered. 

I’m not sure how long I sat like that. I was sure I was going to die, maybe because I’d done it so many times, but I didn’t want to reset. _Flowey was way worse than this._ Warm tears fell down my face every minute or so, only to be instantly washed away with the cold rainwater. Finally, the rain stopped. I was too tired to open my eyes, but I couldn’t feel any more water falling on me, and I heaved a sigh of relief. 

Someone yelled my name. I opened my eyes just enough to see there was a blue dome over my head, and I heard leaves being kicked as someone ran through them. “Are you alright?!” I didn’t respond. They kneeled next to me, seemingly unsure of what to do.

“T-this is all my fault! Frisk, please, say something!” 

“Cold,” was all I could muster. I suddenly felt a damp coat around my shoulders, and I felt warmth surround me. I opened my eyes just enough to see that I was surrounded by electricity magic. “...Alphys?” I whimpered.

“A-are you going to die?! This is all my fault. Oh my god. Frisk, please don’t die. We need you!” I looked up at her. Her eyes were glowing yellow behind her glasses, and she was using her phone to create an umbrella above us.

“Can’t die… Determination,” I mumbled. 

“T-toriel and I tried to call you, but it said you… your phone was dead. B-but your phone doesn’t have b-batteries… S-so I got really scared…” She frowned. “I-I called Sans, too! P-papyrus said he was headed to G-grillby’s, so I knew he had to be here. That’s what you did, right? But now Sans is gone, and… It’s all my fault, Frisk!” 

“No,” I said.

“Frisk, you know this is my fault. I’m a teacher and I can’t teach. I was a scientist and I can’t do science. I’m supposed to be a friend, too, but look where that got me! You’re dying and Sans vanished and-”

“I’m okay,” I said. I really wasn’t, but I died on a somewhat regular basis. I considered resetting for her sake; she was miserable. But I couldn’t do it to Sans. I had to prove to Alphys that I was okay, so I grunted and sat up.

“Thank god.” She hugged me, tears falling and fogging up her glasses. "We need to get you home... But we're really far away." She frowned. "Oh! Undyne could carry you!" She looked at her phone. "N-no reception?! U-um... I might get something if I climbed a tree..." 

"No," I said. "Stay." 

"It wouldn't be dangerous! I-I'm really good at climbing." 

"Lightning." 

"...Lightning?" Alphys seemed confused. _Oh no. You seriously have no clue what lightning is._

"Stay." 

"...B-but what if you get colder?" She asked. I wrapped my arms around her in response, and she pulled me onto her lap. "...All right." I felt warmer and warmer because of the electricity magic, and my clothes slowly began to dry with the heat. We sat in silence for a while. "Do you know why I wouldn't tell you about Sans?" I whimpered out something that didn't sound like a confirmation, so she took that for a no. "I... I thought about what Toriel said. About how hiding the truth isn't going to help him. And... She's right. But it's not really for me to decide. Sans should be the one to tell everyone."

"I don't think he ever will," I replied. 

"That's why I'll tell you. Because if anyone can help him, it's you. You helped me, after all." She smiled. "You see, Sans and I grew up together in the True Lab. It's changed a lot since then... There's a lot more beds. And Dr. Gaster used to keep it a lot more clean. Gaster taught Sans and I together-- Sans was really good at doing calculations, but wasn't too good at designing and conducting experiments. When you're doing an experiment, sometimes you have to watch boiling water for an hour. Sometimes you literally have to watch paint dry. And you can probably guess why he was no good at that."

"Did he fall asleep?" I asked, giggling weakly. 

"Yep. He can't stand mundane tasks, though he seems to enjoy math. I don't get him." She sighed. "He never liked building robots or anything like that, either. He just didn't like the hands-on sorts of things, and he didn't like doing anything physical, but he did love to think. He still does."

"What about Papyrus?" I asked. 

"Papyrus? I actually barely know Papyrus. All I know about him I know from Undyne. I mean, he doesn't like science, math, building robots... He wants to go out and make friends, not hide out in a lab all day. He wants to throw bones and do puzzles. He might be Sans' brother, but Sans wouldn't drag Papyrus along for the ride if he didn't want to."

"But Gaster was his dad," I said. At this point the fog in my head was clearing, and I could feel my feet again. 

"Huh? Gaster didn't have kids. I don't think he did." 

"I asked Papyrus about Gaster, and he called him dad," I replied.

"T-there's no way...! Oh my gosh! Sans..." Alphys tightened her fists into balls. "If you're right about that, Sans... No wonder he ran away."

"What?"

"...This is the part you can't tell anyone. Ever. No matter what. This is Sans' secret, and he has to deal with it on his own." 

"I won't."

"Sans... Well, the core is a generator, right? But there wasn't enough electricity coming out of it, so Gaster decided to upgrade it. I was responsible for manually adding code to the Undernet to coincide with the new jolt of electricity so that it wouldn't all crash, and Gaster went into the core itself to fix it. Sans was there to watch Gaster. It was a dangerous job, and Gaster knew he might fall, so Sans offered to watch him and use his magic to catch him if he fell. But... Sans fell asleep, and Gaster... fell." Alphys closed her eyes. "His s-soul exploded into p-pieces."

"So it's Sans' fault his dad is dead..." I murmured. I heard a crack of thunder.

"Yeah."


End file.
